


Gotta Love Em' Dollah Bills

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Just Girly Things [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuko was broke so she asks Masako for help.<br/><a href="http://justgirlythings.tumblr.com/post/109151231485">Image Link</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Love Em' Dollah Bills

**Author's Note:**

> Every parts aren't related to each other, such as setting and time, and character. For example, in the next part, they might be high school girls, or not all of Arashi will be girls.

“Broke!” Kazuko shrieked and pulled a few precious strands from her scalp. It hurt, but she was obviously more worried about something else. “I can’t believe I’m broke. Again!”  
  
Masako sniggered. “Then get a job. Stop relying on poor Sho-kun.”  
  
Kazuko rolled her eyes at her friend. “I  _do_  have a job, remember?”  
  
“Using Sho-kun’s money,” Masako scoffed and ducked when she saw her friend’s incoming hand. “Alright, alright! I know you have a job. I was there.”  
  
In fact, it was a month ago when Kazuko finally landed a job she so desperately needed. With the help of her smarticle (Masako’s words) boyfriend and her smarticle friend (Masako referring to herself, obviously), she was able to get a job in a retail store at the mall. She had decent hours and was paid well with minimum wage… but she spent all her money on food and makeup. Thank goodness her boyfriend was understanding and sometimes with get mad at her when he was in a good mood.  
  
“But seriously, Kazu, you’ve gotta start saving up your money. Stop being such a rich wannabe brat.”  
  
Kazuko felt the corner of her lip twitch annoyingly as she stared at her friend. Sometimes, Masako can get pretty irritating, especially when Kazuko was on the period and she was having none of it at all. In today’s case, she wasn’t on her period but Masako was starting to annoy the hell out of her. Maybe that’s why she was her friend because he needed more umph in life rather than live it in a boring way.  
  
“Then help me damnit,” Kazuko cursed and threw an apple at her friend. Her friend needed more apples to make him more intelligent.  
  
“Okay, I will,” Masako giggled and managed to dodge the apple. Maybe that dodging skill was the reason why her friend was not so smart…

  
\\\\\♥///

  
A month had passed by since Masako agreed to help her, meaning that this day was her second monthsary being in the job, and her second year in her relationship with Sho but that doesn’t matter at the moment (of course it does, but this isn’t part of the story). What mattered was that she had money and she managed to save up a month’s worth of money… and that was when her fetish for money developed other than her fetish for Sho’s sloping shoulders and his dorkiness. When you touched his money, particularly if you were someone named Masako, Kazuko would bite your hands off without shame. Like, for reals. Even if you were her boyfriend, Sho, she would most likely bite your hand off, but because she loves him she won’t. Anyway, back to the point. Kazuko went from “rich wannabe brat” to “stingy as fuck.”  
  
“Whoa, this is a whole new transformation!” Masako laughed and turned her friend around to get a better look. Just last month, she was wearing the latest fashion and even the latest makeup, but now she looked like Cinderella. “Know the saying “from rags to riches?” Well, you’re the opposite of it now.”  
  
Kazuko scowled and slapped her friend’s hands away from her. Sure she looked like Cinderella, or probably less than Cinderella because Cinderella was way prettier without looking like a princess. Anyway, Kazuko decided that she should really stop wasting her money on petty things because not everything lasts… unless it’s money. Oh, money! Money had been the central economy for how long and obviously it’s going to stay. So that count as forever right? Oh, money! Kazuko couldn’t wait to make more dollah dollah bills to become rich as fuck. Yeah, money.


End file.
